


Run

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, POV Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew didn't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

He never wanted to.

He had no choice, really. It was either him, or them.

_Them._

He wasn't like them.

_(laughing, shining, brilliant)_

He was neither brave nor powerful. He was a--

"--bastard! You traitorous  _rat!_ It was you! YOU KILLED THEM!"

_No. No._

He didn't kill them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so, so sorry_."

He always had felt a little jealous of them, but he didn't kill them.

_(laughing, joking, gasping, "you're killing me!")_

The only murder he was guilty of was of himself, that day he betrayed them.

_(he found it hard to breathe, but it was better than not breathing at all)_

He thought this was how those kissed by Dementors would have felt if they could still feel.

" _Sorry._ "

_(pain, blood on his hands, pain, sorry, so sorry)_

He was a coward, and he hated himself for it, but it is as they say:

Old habits die hard.

_"Bombarda Maxima!"_

_(fire, screams, smoke, death, laughter)_

And away a bloody rat ran.


End file.
